gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Robertson
Character Andrew Robertson Also known as: * AR * Andy Status: Alive Date of Birth: October 23, 1985 Place of birth: Los Santos, San Andreas Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Leon Harper * Edward Carter * Jack Windsor * Steven McCain * Federal Investigation Bureau Enemies: * David Hunnam Job: * Associate Deputy Director (FIB) * Ex-Senior Counselor (FIB) Handle: @AndrewR_FIB Creation Date: October 2017 Andrew Robertson is a registered character. He was created in October of 2017. Biography Raised on Grove Street, in Davis, Los Santos, Andrew was raised in very rough conditions—almost always surrounded by gang violence. He grew up with only his mother, and younger brother. His father was sent to Bolingbroke Prison when he was very young, where he remains to this day, however, Andrew believes his father spontaneously abandoned the family, and does not know - nor wants to know - where his father is. Due to his father’s absence, Andrew had to take on a lot of responsibilities at a young age. He’s been caring for his mother and younger brother most of his life, and got his first job at the age of 14 helping out at his local convenience store to help bring in some extra money. He’d run most errands on his mother’s behalf, and as he got older and became more and more busier helping his family, and as a result, he started drifting further and further away from his friends. Andrew and his friends would usually just hang out on street corners talking amongst themselves, trying to stay out of all the gang trouble in the area. He started finding it very hard to juggle school, friends, family and work, so after Andrew finished high school and went to ULSA, he ended up losing contact with most of his friends. This was one of the few - and longest - times Andrew had ventured outside of Davis on his own. He became very depressed during this period of his life, but, nonetheless, strived on in school. He kept to himself most of the time, and became very self-organized. He’d rarely visit his family, however would send his mother 50% of any cheques he received from the various jobs he had during his time at university. In school, Andrew was just an average student; average grades, average writing skills, etc. A few years into high school, a program was introduced to help children in his area find a career path. Of course, he signed up. He went on various activities with other teens his age, to help them find their interests, thus possibly leading to a career path. Andrew didn’t find any of the activities too interesting, until, eventually, the activity was based around problem solving and tactical thinking, in which he was stood out remarkably. He was then given a list of possible career paths he may like, and the FIB caught his eye immediately. He then spent the next few years of his life going through the appropriate schooling. At the age of 23, after he had completely finished school, Andrew moved into a small apartment in central Los Santos. He started visiting family more, talking to friends again, and became a much more happier person now that he was stress-free, for the most part. Andrew then joined the Federal Investigation Bureau Academy; everything was going to plan, and his life was on track. He spent many years in the academy, up until he was accepted into the FIB—the happiest day of his life. Personality Andrew Robertson is a very talented agent, with the ability to analyse situations quickly and put himself in the shoes of the criminal to understand what they are thinking and how they can be caught. Robertson is constantly burdened with the cares of his work and he rarely has any time for himself—as a result, he is regularly stressed. Robertson is independent and individualistic, possessing a do-it-myself attitude, mainly because he knows he sometimes has to go outside the rules to get the job done, something other agents won’t do. It means he is often in confrontation with the criminal he is pursuing. Given his current position in the FIB, Andrew is always trying to show his utmost professionalism, however, when it comes to personal associates, Andrew will tend to act more casual—using slang and cursing frequently. At a young age, Andrew was diagnosed with ADHD, and he takes pills everyday to help with it. However, sometime he doesn’t take the pills, as he’s realized his ADHD can help him make connections he hadn’t noticed before in solving FIB cases. FIB Placement * Edward Carter - Director * Leon Harper - Deputy Director * Andrew Robertson - Chief of Staff and Senior Advisor to the Director * Ethan Olliston - Associate Deputy Director FIB Database record |}